


Enemy Mine

by svana_vrika



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a cave with Kougaiji, Sanzo contemplates his rather unique relationship with the prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakondas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jakondas).



> Written for the Valentine_Smut LJ Community Challenge. Betaed by seshats_prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya
> 
> Minor spoilers

There were a lot of things that Sanzo hated. Rain was still first and foremost, and more than likely it would always be. But the second spot on his sutra-long list seemed to vary, depending on the occasion. Sometimes it was the mission, sometimes his companions, hell, sometimes he even hated himself. But at that particular moment, stupidity and pointlessness were tied for that particular honor- probably because he was currently surrounded by both. 

They’d been making good progress through Sichuan province toward India when they’d begun to hear the rumors. Apparently, Genjyo Sanzo wasn’t the first Sanzo priest to have travelled through the region. Though the stories varied on _several_ points, including how long ago the first Sanzo had travelled through, they all seemed to end the same- with the priest disappearing without a trace from a nameless mining village on Xiashe Mountain. 

Despite his desire to get to India and get the mission over with, Sanzo knew that he couldn’t simply ignore the tales. Even if the possibility was remote- and he was fairly confident that it was- he couldn’t just dismiss it and carry on. Times were fucked up and dangerous enough as it was without leaving one of the Tenchikaigen kyoumon laying about, just waiting to be picked up by the wrong hands. 

However, they hadn’t been the only ones to hear the rumors. By the time they’d reached the mountain and had trekked through the wilderness to the actual site, Kougaiji and his minions had been there. As soon as he and the prince had laid eyes on each other, they’d known what the other was after, and after the usual inane preamble, the eight of them had started to fight- in retrospect, a stupid move on both parties’ behalves. The village- if it could have even been called that- had long since crumbled to rubble, and the only thing remaining was the hole in the mountainside. If the Sanzo priest truly _had_ perished at the site, his remains more than likely had been plundered with everyone else’s long ago. 

Needless to say, that hadn’t stopped them. They’d simply gone at it like they had several times before, without giving a thought to the idiocy of the situation. He’d been squared off against Kougaiji – something that rarely happened- and as usual, he’d been enjoying the challenge. The prince was cunning and fast, and it definitely took more than just aiming and shooting his pistol to keep up with the redhead. Unfortunately, however, their battle was short lived. Goku and Lirin had caught sight of them fighting at the same moment, and with their usual asinine gusto, they’d decided to come to their ‘rescue’- and had blown up a large portion of the mountainside in the process. When the dust had cleared, Sanzo had found himself on the wrong side of the rubble, and to make matters worse, the blast had apparently thrown Kougaiji into the mine with him. 

The blond scowled as he picked his way through the debris, doing his best to keep up with the man in front of him. He personally would have been content to wait for Goku and the others to break through, but Kougaiji had insisted with the tenacity of a madman that he was going to search the mine for the sutra. The pointless stupidity of the exercise pissed him off to no end. There was no logical reason why the other Sanzo would have entered the cave- if he had ever come to the encampment in the first place- and it would have had to have been a damned specific wind to have blown the scripture into the mine. And they hadn’t found any signs indicating that the priest, or anyone else, had come in to hide and hadn’t been able to get back out. 

“Why do you want the sutra so badly, ne?” he asked as they continued downward- not that he really cared. However, the oppressive heat and echoing silence were starting to get to him, and he needed to focus his mind on _something_.

“That is none of your business.” The blond rolled his eyes at the petulant response, wondering why he’d even bothered. He’d been around the other long enough to know that Kougaiji was as interested in the arts of conversation and sharing information as he was. Which was why he was a bit surprised when the redhead asked a moment later, “Why do you?” 

Sanzo snorted as he slid a cigarette between his lips “To keep bastards like you from getting your hands on it and using its power for something evil.” Granted, he knew Kougaiji wasn’t truly wicked. But he wasn’t the one calling the shots, either. There was _someone_ in control and pulling his strings. 

Kougaiji’s eyes flashed angrily. He grabbed the monk and slammed him hard enough against the wall of the mine to break the rotting boards that lined the rock- and to send the unlit Marlboro skittering across the ground. “You don’t have a _clue_ about me or my agenda, Priest,” he growled. “So keep your high and mighty speculations to yourself!” 

Sanzo’s gaze narrowed in return, and he haughtily slapped Kougaiji’s hand away from his robes and then pushed him away, determinedly ignoring the brief flare of excitement the contact had sent coursing through his body. Once he was free, he reached into his sleeve and drew out his cigarettes again, only to scowl and crumple the empty pack in his fist. “Tch!” He glared into the purple eyes that were so similar to his own. “Touch me again, and I’ll kill you,” he muttered, but they both knew it wasn’t true. Too much had happened between them in the time that had passed since their first meeting. They were still technically enemies, and as the prince had so _kindly_ pointed out, they still knew very little about each other’s pasts and motivations- which was just fine with the priest. Yet, barriers _had_ been broken, and a reluctant intimacy had been forced upon them- a bond between the two unwilling pawns in this game between Heaven and Hell. 

Acutely aware of the redheaded youkai who was now behind him, Sanzo started walking again, his mind wandering as they continued further into the oppressive warmth of the cave. It had been hot that first time, too, and Sanzo had been helpless- though he’d been too aroused to realize it at the time. Desperate for some ‘me’ time, he’d slipped away from the others and had found his way to a tavern not far from their hotel. The bartender had recognized the priest and had slipped something into his beer- some youkai-brewed aphrodisiac that had burned through his veins like fire before he’d even realized his drink had tasted off. His memories of what had happened after were _still_ sketchy at best, but he knew that the would-be assassin hadn’t gotten either his body or his sutra, thanks to Kougaiji. In that uncanny way of his, the prince had shown up at the same place at the same time, and after tearing into the other demon for interfering with his mission, he’d sent him away, telling him that he’d take care of the monk himself. 

Sanzo’s stomach flipped- and not _completely_ unpleasantly- as he recalled just how the redhead had done so. Again, the details were foggy, but certain specifics stood out: his need, Kougaiji’s reluctance, his… persistence. The blond’s cheeks burned slightly. He knew that he wasn’t responsible for the behavior the drug had caused- despite his station and attitude, he was, after all, only human- but it still bothered him by how wantonly he’d behaved, and by how easily he’d surrendered himself to Kougaiji when he’d finally convinced him. 

The prince had stayed until the morning- not in bed with him, but standing guard, making certain that the other youkai wouldn’t return to try and finish the job. When Sanzo had awoken, Kougaji had left, and though neither of them had spoken a word, the blond had instinctively known that nothing _would_ be said. The prince _did_ want the sutra, but he wanted it on _his_ terms, and taking it from a drugged and horny Sanzo wouldn’t have been playing fair. Besides, though they were enemies, Sanzo knew Kougaiji was far too honorable to stoop to blackmail or denigration simply to win.

The next few times they’d met, it had been business as usual, and though Sanzo doubted that he’d ever forget what had happened between them, he’d been able to push it into the back recesses of his mind with everything else he had no desire to think about. Or so he’d thought. But then it had happened again- or near enough. They’d been setting up camp near the peak of some mountain, and Kougaiji had stumbled into the clearing. The prince had been near frozen and barely conscious, and the only thing they’d been able to get from him before he’d passed out had been ‘Lirin’. Knowing that the other three would be better able to track the girl through the inclement weather, Sanzo had stayed behind to start a fire and keep an eye on things, Kougaiji included. 

When the prince had come to, he’d been feverish and confused, and eventually, he’d come after the priest: not to kill him, but to claim him as he had before. Sanzo had fought him at first, but it had been _so_ cold, and Kougaiji’s insistent touches had quickly brought to mind his own from the time before, as well as the foggy, yet undeniably pleasurable sensations from the aftermath. Once again, Sanzo had found himself surrendering to the youkai, his half-assed mental logic of paying back the debt rapidly becoming lost in the warmth and pleasure the other had been giving him. And as for the murmured ‘mine’ he’d thought he’d heard as Kougaiji had passed out again afterward- well, that had simply been the fever talking. 

By the time the others had returned with Lirin, dawn had been drawing near, the prince’s fever had broken, and things had been back to normal. And, though Sanzo had been able to tell from that first look Kougaiji had given him that he’d remembered what had happened, by that same, unspoken agreement, neither of them had said a word. They’d just gone their separate ways. 

Sanzo scowled a bit as he paused to tug down the upper half of his robes, stubbornly telling himself it was only due to the heaviness of the air, and not with the images that persistently coursed through his mind- flashes of silken, crimson hair, of teeth and claws, of the sensual way their bodies had fit together. Memories of that feverishly uttered ‘mine’. Suddenly, he felt another weight bearing down upon him, and when he turned, he found himself looking into Kougaiji’s eyes. Something in the youkai’s gaze unsettled him, and with a snort, he turned away, hiding the mixture of discomfort and arousal behind a wall of cold disdain. “This is stupid,” he declared contemptuously. “There is no sutra here. Keep looking if you want, but I’m heading back to the entrance.” He had to. The cloying warmth of the cave, the forbidden heat of his memories, that expression in Kougaiji’s eyes- they were melding together, blurring the line between thought and reality, and swirling through his body, settling in his groin and clouding his mind. It was either turn back, or succumb. 

“Sanzo…” The blond took a stumbling step away. Or had it been toward him? Either way, it didn’t matter. Kougaiji had caught him, had him pressed against the wall again, hunger replacing the irritation in his aura from before. For a brief moment, Sanzo struggled to hold on, telling himself it wasn’t right. They weren’t drugged or delusional. There wasn’t any need or excuse. And then suddenly, Kougaiji’s lips claimed his own, and it didn’t really matter anymore. _Mine…_ echoed through his memory again, no longer feverish, but possessive. _Mine! Mine! Mine!_ It pounded in his skull and pulsed through his veins, straight to his aching cock. Vaguely, he wondered if he wasn’t delusional after all to be so turned on by the thought of belonging to anyone else but himself- let alone by a word he might have imagined hearing in the first place. But then he felt Kougaiji’s hands tearing at the obi at his waist, and the last shreds of coherent thought vanished from his mind. 

Groaning gutturally, the priest set his own hands in motion, fingers roving over the toned, sweat-dampened flesh of Kougaiji’s chest, teasing along the cut musculature, thumbs caressing over his nipples, his touches eventually moving down the prince’s abdomen as they devoured each other’s mouths. Waistbands were reached at the same time, but Kougaiji was quicker with Sanzo’s fly, and the blond’s hands faltered for a moment when he felt the erotic scrape of claws against his aching flesh. Panting roughly and arching into the touch, he continued, and when he finally had the redhead’s cock free, he mimicked the prince’s strokes, too lost in the pleasure to be bothered by the fact that the other's length was nearly as familiar to him now as his own. Thick, hot pre-seed coated their shafts, heightening their sensitivity, and before long, Sanzo was on the verge of release. From the sounds Kougaiji was making, he could tell the prince was close, too, and as soon as the blond felt that first pulse of seed wash over his fist, he followed, instinctively dropping his hand away so the redhead’s come would further lubricate his dick. 

Almost before he’d finished coming himself, Kougaiji had turned him to face the wall, and Sanzo shivered in pleasure when those claws scraped along his skin as the redhead shoved his jeans down to his knees. When he felt the prince’s hands move to his waist, he pushed his ass back, another throaty groan escaping him at the press of Kougaiji’s broad, slick cockhead against his entrance. With a snap of his hips, the redhead was buried balls deep, and he immediately started thrusting, his keen youkai teeth teasing over the blond’s neck and ear as he fucked him. There was no love in this, no partnership, nothing tender at all; just an erotic, animalistic baseness of one body claiming another. And in the back of his mind, Sanzo realized that he’d been wrong. There might not have been a catalyst, but the need was there nonetheless, demanding to be sated, just as it had before. And at that moment, he had no problem whatsoever surrendering to it. 

Kougaiji’s cock hit his prostate then, and he couldn’t help but cry out, a soft, keening sound from between tightly clenched teeth. The prince growled his approval at the response and fucked him harder and faster, his claws biting deeply into Sanzo’s left hip as his right hand snaked forward to grab the blond’s shaft again. A few rough strokes later and the priest was coming, his seed coating Kougaiji’s fist as the redhead continued to pound into him. When the prince finally released, his feral roar echoed through the cave, and Sanzo moaned lowly as he slouched back against him, losing himself in the erotic sensation of the other’s essence pulsing into him once again. 

At some point, Kougaiji pulled out of him, and dazedly, Sanzo reached for his jeans, somehow managing to tug them up and fasten the fly before sinking to the floor. A second later, the prince dropped down beside him, the unfocused purple gaze briefly holding his own before sliding shut. The priest looked at him a moment longer before his eyes fell closed as well, his body slumping heavily against Kougaiji’s as he fell unconscious. At some point, he realized subconsciously that he was moving, but he couldn’t be bothered with waking up enough to find out how or why. Eventually, he could tell that he’d been brought outside, and that people were talking, and as his mind continued to clear, he began to make sense of the words.

“…Ethylene. The odor built so gradually that neither of them was likely aware it was present, but we’re lucky we found them when we did. Continued exposure, even at that low amount, can be toxic. And the goddess only knows what tricks it played on their minds before the heat and gas finally rendered them unconscious.” 

“Ethylene is flammable too,” said a second, deeper voice. “It was fortunate that he was out of cigarettes. If he’d been able to smoke, he could have blown up the entire mine.” 

_Mine… mine… mine…_

The blond sat up abruptly, looking around wildly as the word echoed through his head again. However, instead of Kougaiji’s hungry violet gaze, he found himself staring into Hakkai’s concerned green. 

“So you’re finally awake, then?” The healer smiled softly. “That’s good. You and Kougaiji-san both gave us quite the scare. Here.” Sanzo felt something being pressed into his hand. “Drink this. Yaone says it will help with the headache and will flush the remaining toxins from your system.” 

The blond blinked a couple of times to clear the last of the fog from his vision, and then he slowly brought the flask to his lips. As he drank, he noticed from the corner of his eye that the prince was awake as well, Yaone and Dokugakuji gathered around him like a couple of clucking mother hens. It didn’t take long for the apothecary’s potion to start working, and after crossly yelling over to Goku to find him a pack of cigarettes, he turned to Hakkai and demanded to know what had happened. 

With his usual insufferable patience, the youkai explained about the gas, and as Sanzo listened, it all clicked into place- the heat, the intense arousal, the disturbingly uncharacteristic fixation on the word _mine_. There had been a cause for it after all. Sanzo snorted, his eyes drifting back toward the prince. Not that it really mattered, he realized, a smirk briefly curving his lips upward as that unspoken understanding passed between their gazes again. In a sense, he _did_ belong to Kougaiji. He was his enemy. Sanzo’s smirk widened as he _finally_ lit up a cigarette. And if the title came with the occasional, unexpected benefit, he supposed it was alright with him.


End file.
